With the development of communications networks, various online game services have been being provided. Further, as graphics techniques and the performance of user terminals are improved, high-quality game programs are being created. Game contents which provide detailed descriptions for real or visual space have also been being developed.
Accordingly, the user utilization of online games is increased, and the game genres are diversified. Recently, various online games such as sports games, role playing games, and first person shooting games have been most popular.
As one feature of the online games, users can enjoy their favorite online games with each other by simultaneously accessing the same game contents system. The users can individually enjoy the games through cooperation or competition with different users by controlling its character or the like on the same game screen.
Moreover, in the online games, the users can accomplish one mission by cooperation with different users, or can enjoy game contents by competition with different users. In this case, in the online games, it is necessary to provide contents that rouse competitive spirit between the users. This is because it is required to have the users continuously access and play the online games by rousing the competitive spirit between the users in order to maintain or increase the user utilization of the online games in terms of their features.
The contents for rousing the competitive spirit between the users may be roughly divided into a level of a user character, an item that can be applied to the user character, a skill implemented by a user, and the like. Particularly, the level and the skill of the user character may be improved by the user while the user plays the game and increases an experience level of the user character.
Accordingly, a beginner should use items for improving the ability of his/her character to equally compete with skilled users having the higher experience level in the online games. As a result, services such as item design, item image, item sales, and the like have recently become hot issues in the online games.
These items are contents that significantly affect the ability of the user character when users play the online games, and thus may determine game play capabilities. In the online games, the items are designed to be obtained according to game play results, or to be bought by using cyber money.
Particularly, today's spotlights have been focused on an item lottery service that can obtain high-performance items with a predetermined possibility to provide the uses with a new source of fun for the item shop.